


Juegos de poder

by le_mousquetaire



Category: White Collar
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Rimming, Role Reversal, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire





	Juegos de poder

El éxito de cualquier estafa consistía en convencer a otros de que todo era idea suya y que uno no era más que un instrumento para hacerlos conseguir aquello que deseaban. Eso aseguraba que, toda vez descubierto el engaño, la víctima lo pensara dos veces antes de acudir a las autoridades en busca de ayuda.

Esa sensación de poder sobre otros, aunque momentánea, era el catalizador que empujaba a las personas a realizar actos que nunca antes hubieran considerado. Desde gastar considerables sumas de dinero en cosas que no necesitaban, hasta mentir en aras de conseguir algo que creían necesitar más que nada en el mundo.

Neal Caffrey había hecho de la sumisión un arte. La naturaleza de su trabajo, el proceso de engañar a alguien, requería que se pusiera completamente en manos de su marca. Darles poder sobre su voluntad, hacerles creer que debían convencerlo, _comprarlo_, por decirlo de algún modo, para darles acceso total al objeto de sus deseos.

Generalmente ese poder les servía a sus marcas para obtener información, una guía fácil para hacerse de algo, de una forma que, usualmente, quedaba flotando en esa área gris entre lo legal y lo ilegal.

El siempre se mostraría reacio a dar ese paso entre ambos puntos, viéndose forzado a aceptar, después de largas negociaciones, el ser quien tomaría el riesgo, obedeciendo la voluntad del otro.

Había sin embargo, algunas marcas a quienes el poder sobre otra persona les proporcionaba una satisfacción extra, que nada tenía que ver con la obtención de un objeto o de cualquier suma de dinero. Eran esos casos los que le habían enseñado las verdaderas ventajas de la sumisión total.

Su capacidad de adaptación, su talento para ocultar y fingir emociones, su agilidad mental y su ambición, le habían permitido convencer a más de uno, de que no había nada que deseara más que complacerles.

Los beneficios eran suficientes para cubrir un poco de humillación, que siempre se le cargarían a la víctima en algún engaño final que le dejaba sin nada. Dentro de un buen sub, siempre hay un gran dom, esperando el momento adecuado para salir.

Esos momentos eran escasos y Neal no escatimaba en sacar todo el provecho de ellos cuando se presentaban. Se necesita de uno para conocer a otro y Peter Burke era, con mucho, el macho alfa dominante perfecto, aquel que no tiene conciencia de serlo.

La dinámica de su relación se basaba en dos cosas: confianza y poder y el equilibrio entre ambas. Durante los 3 años que estuvo constantemente a dos pasos detrás de él y ahora, con su nueva relación de compañeros de trabajo, Peter siempre había sido posesivo, territorial incluso.

Aun fuera de la oficina, Peter hacía sentir su poder sobre él, en pequeños gestos, en el tono de su voz, en su actitud para con las personas a su alrededor.

La tobillera era mucho más que un medio que utilizaba el Buró para tener control sobre sus movimientos. Era una declaración de dominio y posesión de Peter Burke sobre Neal Caffrey y una fuente constante de excitación para este último.

Por eso, la sola idea de imponerse a alguien como Peter, alguien cuya personalidad estaba basada en el poder que tenía sobre otros y su total ignorancia de ello, valía el recordatorio constante del monitor en su tobillo.

Le tomaría algún tiempo pero, cuando lo consiguiera, sería glorioso.  


+++++

  
Los pasados meses habían sido una continua fuente de sorpresas. Sin saber como o cuando, Peter y él habían comenzado una relación que iba mucho más allá de su trabajo en la oficina y su amistad fuera de ella.

Neal había encontrado lo más cercano a la felicidad en la cercanía de Peter y un poco más tarde, también en la de Elizabeth. Tal vez no estaba dentro del juego que había sido su vida desde que tenía memoria y extrañaba la emoción que siempre acompañaba a un trabajo bien planeado y ejecutado, pero cada momento que pasaba bajo el techo de los Burke realmente valía la pena hacer ese pequeño sacrificio.

Y si Peter era posesivo y territorial cuando no había nada más entre ellos que una relación profesional, cuando empezaron a tener sexo, ese sentimiento creció hasta el grado de convertirse en un verdadero problema cuando se encontraban en el trabajo o en compañía de la gente del Buró.

Neal se volvía loco de anticipación con cada expresión de furia en el rostro de Peter cada vez que las circunstancias le obligaban a hacer uso de su encanto en otras personas.

Al final del día – o antes, si la presión se volvía intolerable y Peter necesitaba reclamar su posición como su dueño -, terminaban uno en brazos del otro, recuperando el tiempo que su vida pública reclamaba de su mucho más complicada y más satisfactoria vida privada.

Neal dejó que las cosas se asentaran un poco antes de proponer esa idea que se había convertido en su más elaborada y perversa fantasía. Peter disfrutaba su posición de poder, el poseer a Neal en cada aspecto de su vida, seguro de que Neal confiaba en el para entregársele completamente.

Pero Neal sabía que en un escenario adecuado, con una cuidadosa planeación y una muy, pero muy convincente seducción, podría conseguir que Peter dejara de lado su naturaleza dominante y le dejara a él hacerse cargo de la situación.  
Planearlo tan solo era intoxicante y deliciosamente excitante, algo que ponía una chispa extra de malicia en sus ojos y que con el paso del tiempo, consiguió atraer la atención de Peter, quien había visto ese misma chispa en los ojos azules de Neal, cuando se le escapaba de las manos en el último segundo, durante aquellos años en que perseguirlo se había convertido en casi una obsesión.

A Peter no le gustaba para nada esa expresión.

+++++

  
Una noche, en que un caso que les había llevado meses resolver finalmente terminó con un arresto, todos en la oficina respiraron aliviados ante la idea de volver a casa a descansar.

Peter estaba agotado, todo el estrés del caso cayéndole encima y dejándolo listo para salir del Buró y olvidarse de su trabajo por al menos ocho horas. Era bien entrada la madrugada y Peter no deseaba despertar a Elizabeth, quien había tenido también una semana agitada.

Se invitó a casa de Neal, convencido de que este no se opondría. Los dos necesitaba una larga noche de sueño y descanso y la cama en su departamento era un regalo para el cuerpo cansado; grande, suave y acogedora. Eso y el cuerpo de Neal a su lado era exactamente lo que necesitaba en ese preciso momento.

Neal, por su parte, tenía otros planes en mente.

+++++

  
Al llegar al departamento, Peter se quitó el saco, se deshizo el nudo de la corbata y fue al refrigerador por una cerveza. Neal desapareció en el fondo de la habitación para aparecer unos minutos después, vestido con unos pantalones de ejercicio desgastados, con el torso desnudo, cubierto con su bata de seda favorita, estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza, en un gesto exagerado para destensar sus músculos, mientras la cintura de su pantalón bajaba un poco, mostrando la marcada línea de sus caderas, que desapareció un instante después, cuando se cruzó la bata, anudándose el cinturón.

Peter se había quedado quieto, con la cerveza en su mano, frente al refrigerador aun abierto, sin perder un solo detalle. Conocía todos los trucos de seducción de Neal y este era, con mucho, el menos sutil de todos. Sintió la chispa del deseo, pero estaba verdaderamente cansado. Un hombre de su edad sabía conocer sus límites.

\- Esta noche no, Neal. Guárdate tus trucos y compórtate, ¿estamos? - Abrió su cerveza y se sentó frente al televisor. Seguramente encontraría la repetición de algún partido que le ayudara a relajarse y estar listo para ir a la cama.

Neal no hizo comentario alguno, simplemente tomó un libro y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Estuvieron así por cerca de un cuarto de hora, hasta que Peter comenzó a cabecear y la cerveza estuvo a punto de caérsele de las manos. Neal la atrapó y Peter apagó la televisión, listo para prepararse a dormir.

Intentó levantarse pero una punzada de dolor en los hombros le hizo detenerse. Dejo caer la cabeza entre los hombros, pasándose las manos por el cuello, masajeándolo. Neal se le acercó, poniendo sus manos sobre la suyas, aplicando un poco de presión. Peter dejo caer las suyas y le dejo hacer por un momento, agradeciendo el alivio que las fuertes y seguras manos de Neal le estaban proporcionando.

\- Debo tener algún relajante muscular en el botiquín del baño, desvístete y acuéstate boca abajo en la cama. No vas a poder dormir así, con la pastilla y un masaje descansaras un poco, ¿ok? – Peter obedeció sin decir nada, dolorido, cansado, un poco malhumorado por no estar de ánimo para hacer algo más que acurrucarse al lado de Neal y dormir como tronco.

Iba a dejarse consentir por esta vez. Ya pensaría en la forma de compensar a Neal mañana, cuando su cuerpo no se sintiera tan pesado y no le doliera cada uno de sus músculos.

Se desvistió y se tiró sobre la cama. Un momento después un vaso de agua y una pastilla estaban frente a sus ojos. Los tomó y le entregó el vaso a Neal, que lo dejo sobre la mesa al lado de la cama.

\- Ahora, necesito que pongas tus brazos a los costados y que trates de relajar tu espalda. – Peter había cerrado los ojos, haciendo lo que le pedía, sintiendo la cama moverse por el peso de Neal sobre ella. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando las manos de Neal se posaron en la base de su cuello y se sentó sobre sus piernas, aprisionándolas entre sus muslos desnudos.

Todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión en un instante. Estaba inmovilizado completamente y aunque Neal no era lo que se podía llamar fornido, tenía la suficiente fuerza física como para contenerlo en esa posición. Intentó darse la vuelta, incómodo con la situación, pero las manos de Neal en su cuello aumentaron la presión, sus muslos haciendo otro tanto con sus piernas.

Sintió su pulso acelerarse y su respiración acortarse. Estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico.

\- Peter, Peter… - las manos en su cuello comenzaron a masajearlo en círculos, usando los pulgares para trabajar en los nudos que se habían formado ahí a lo largo del día. – Respira conmigo. Inhala, exhala. – Cerró los ojos, tragó saliva e intentó acompasar su respiración con la de Neal. – Eso es, relájate un poco más, la medicina no tardará en hacer efecto y el masaje te ayudará a dormir.

Sus manos estaban ahora sobre su nuca y la parte media de su espalda, deshaciendo nudos y dejando una estela de calor y un suave hormigueo a su paso. – No entiendo como es que puedes moverte con toda esa tensión en esta zona. Estas duro como una piedra y no me refiero al buen sentido de la expresión. – Estaba trabajando en uno de sus brazos, activando la circulación, haciendo que el dolor fuera diluyéndose en el calor generado por la presión y el movimiento de sus manos.

Mientras bajaban sus manos por su espalda, Peter iba relajándose más y más, sintiéndose adormilado, disfrutando el peso del cuerpo de Neal sobre sus piernas, del empuje inconciente de su entrepierna contra sus nalgas, cuando dejaba caer su peso en sus brazos, haciendo milagros en sus músculos con sus manos.

No tener el control de la situación le había asustado en un principio, tan poco acostumbrado como estaba a bajar la guardia y dejar que alguien más dirigiera sus movimientos.

Le había llevado años permitir que Elizabeth fuera quien tomara las riendas en la cama, un poco asustado de la inventiva y un tanto perversa imaginación de su esposa. Elizabeth le había sorprendido más de una vez y no podía arrepentirse de haberle dado carta blanca para hacer y deshacer a su antojo, en la seguridad y privacidad de su recámara.

Con Neal, las cosas eran muy diferentes. En más de una ocasión, Elizabeth le había insinuado lo grandioso que sería para todos, si dejara que Neal fuera quien ejerciera algo de control sobre sus actividades bajo las sábanas. Peter había puesto el grito en el cielo, considerando ridícula y hasta peligrosa la idea.

La única razón por la que su relación funcionaba era porque ambos estaban concientes de su posición. Peter era el responsable de Neal frente al resto del mundo y Neal era un criminal convicto que debía sujetarse a ciertas reglas para seguir libre.

Si esa dinámica se modificaba un poco en su vida personal, sería muy difícil para ambos mantener la fachada de normalidad que escondía su verdadera relación. Peter no iba a arriesgar eso por un juego sexual, por muy tentador que este fuera.

Este momento, con él rendido a las manos de Neal sobre su cuerpo, lo había puesto muy nervioso, pero Neal se había encargado de quitarle la presión a la situación, dejando en claro que solamente se trataba de ayudar a un amigo a relajarse un poco después de una larga jornada de trabajo.

Sus movimientos eran mecánicos, enfocados a provocar alivio y no placer. Con el paso del tiempo, a Peter había dejado de importarle el contacto de su piel desnuda contra la suya, la insinuación de su entrepierna en su baja espalda, en el perfume de su colonia, sobre su cuerpo y en las sábanas sobre las que descansaba su rostro.

Su cuerpo estaba tan relajado que casi no tuvo conciencia del paso de las manos de Neal de su espalda a sus piernas, del cambio de presión sobre cuerpo. Habría sido incapaz de moverse si hubiera intentado apartarse de Neal. Por como iban las cosas, se quedaría dormido antes de que Neal terminara con él.

+++++

  
Fue por ese estado de adormecimiento que no se percató del momento en que Neal le había quitado los boxers, con esa habilidad suya de carterista y esos dedos talentosos. No fue sino hasta que sintió sus manos separando sus nalgas y su boca abriéndose paso entre ellas que algo de conciencia atravesó la masa algodonada en que se había convertido su cerebro.

Sintió su lengua precisamente _ahí_ y, tras el primer momento de sorpresa y descontrol, la sensación de placer le envolvió por completo. Ahogó un gemido contra las sábanas, dejando que un estremecimiento lo recorriera de pies a cabeza. La lengua de Neal, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, sus dedos acariciando sus nalgas, la pura decadencia de esa acción estaba haciendo destrozos en su cabeza.

Su cuerpo, completamente fuera de su control, estaba empujando contra el rostro de Neal, hasta que este puso más presión en sus manos, inmovilizándolo. Estaba empezando a ponerse duro, buscando fricción contra el colchón, buscando en su mente al menos una razón para convencerse de que esto no estaba nada, nada bien.

Pero no encontraba ninguna y Neal seguía empujando su lengua dentro de su cuerpo, para después bajarla a lo largo de su perineo, mientras uno de sus dedos ocupaba su lugar, buscando abrirse paso en la estrecha entrada, haciéndole temblar y gemir y empujar a contratiempo.

\- Neal… - Debía decirle que se detuviera, debía recuperar el control antes de que las cosas se le fueran de las manos y Neal le convenciera de… lo que fuera que esa desquiciada cabeza suya estuviera planeando hacer con él. Pero lo único que salió de su garganta fue un gemido profundo, provocado por el segundo dedo que buscaba expandir sus músculos, completamente relajados tras el mejor masaje corporal que había recibido en su vida.

Escuchó el _plop_ del lubricante, seguido de la sensación tibia de este sobre los dedos de Neal que seguían explorándolo, abriéndolo. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que decir algo o…

\- Peter… - Neal le hablaba al oído, con su pecho sobre su espalda, su erección, caliente y húmeda, acariciando la piel de sus nalgas. – Si quieres que me detenga, si _realmente_ quieres que lo haga, dilo. – Metió un de sus manos bajo su cuerpo, atrapándolo entre sus dedos, dándole un poco de esa fricción que tanto necesitaba, al tiempo que besaba su cuello, la parte de atrás de su oído, su propio cuerpo estremecido de placer sobre el suyo.

\- Di que no y te dejaré tranquilo, lo prometo. – Le hizo girar la cabeza un poco y lo besó, tratando de poner en ese beso toda la sinceridad de la que era capaz, asegurándole con esa caricia, que no tenía porque tener miedo, pidiéndole la misma confianza que el siempre le había dispensado.

Peter correspondió al beso, con una sumisión que no se parecía en nada a la que ocasionalmente presentaba frente a Elizabeth. Rendirse ante Neal significaba muchísimo más que hacerlo ante su esposa, por razones que eran el fundamento de lo que Peter era como ser humano. Rendirse ante Neal era reconocer que el tenía más poder sobre él de lo que podía considerarse apropiado, considerando quienes eran.

Rendirse ante Neal era aceptar que podía romper cualquier regla por él, incluso su propia lealtad con el FBI. Peter sabía que Neal lo sabía y darle eso, por su propia voluntad, era darle el arma perfecta para salirse con la suya, para vencer cualquier barrera que se interpusiera entre él y su libertad.

Se apartaron un poco para recuperar el aliento y sus miradas se encontraron. Peter solamente vio adoración en las pupilas azules, mezcladas con una pizca de miedo. Neal estaba seguro de que diría que no y aun así le había dado la oportunidad de decírselo, sin tomar ventaja de ese momento en que había bajado la guardia.

Peter no podía amarlo más de lo que lo amaba en ese momento.

Dejo caer la cabeza sobre las sábanas y puso su mano sobre la que Neal tenía bajo su cuerpo, mostrándole el ritmo con que moverse. Neal se quedó quieto, en silencio, para después depositar un suave beso sobre su sien y musitarle un _gracias_ al oído.

+++++

  
Ahora que tenía el camino libre, Neal no sabía si sería capaz de continuar. Durante el pequeño interludio en que había puesto en manos de Peter la decisión final de su plan, había perdido un poco del impulso que le había guiado hasta entonces.

Observó el cuerpo de Peter frente a él, expuesto y dispuesto y lentamente, el fuego comenzó a encenderse dentro de él. Buscó a tientas el condón que había dejado caer en la cama un momento antes junto con el lubricante, poniéndolo a su alcance para cuando lo necesitara.

Sus manos volvieron al cuerpo de Peter, que se estremecía bajo cada toque de sus dedos, de nuevo empujado contra el colchón, buscando alivio. Neal necesitaba darse prisa, antes de perder la que probablemente sería la única oportunidad que tendría de hacer esto.

Una de sus manos, sus dedos cubiertos de lubricante, volvió a la estrecha entrada, buscando vencer el cerrado círculo de músculos. Su otra mano estaba más abajo, recorriendo de arriba abajo el perineo, llegando hasta sus testículos y la base de su pene, dándole algo contra lo que empujar, un poco de fricción para hacer menos doloroso el movimiento.

Su boca comenzó a subir por su espalda, dejando suaves besos a su paso, mordiendo un poco ahí donde el paso de la edad había dejado su huella. Explorar el cuerpo de Peter, así, era una dulce tortura. El saber que probablemente no habría una próxima vez, le hacía querer alargar el momento tanto como fuera posible y sin embargo, el ansia de llegar al final estaba volviéndole loco de anticipación.

Llegó de nuevo con sus labios hasta su cuello, sus manos abandonando la parte baja de su cuerpo para acariciar sus hombros, su cabeza. Su erección empujando contra sus nalgas, el cuerpo de Peter empujando contra el suyo. Tan cerca ahora.

Se apartó para colocarse el condón y despacio, muy despacio, guió su pene en la ahora más relajada entrada. Peter tomó aire, relajándose un poco más, minuto a minuto, centímetro a centímetro. Neal respiraba trabajosamente, luchando contra la urgencia de su cuerpo, temeroso de hacerle daño, de asustarlo en el último instante.

\- Neal… - Peter había finalmente recuperado algo de movilidad en su cuerpo y sostenía la parte superior de este sobre los codos, buscando el ángulo que les permitiera a ambos más libertad de movimiento. – O empiezas a hacer algo ahora o te olvidas de todo. Y estoy hablando en serio…

Neal sonrió a su pesar. Peter no podía dejar de ser el jefe, ni siquiera cuando se suponía no debía estar pensando en ello. Neal empujó con fuerza y Peter dejo escapar un profundo gemido de placer. Neal se mordió los labios para no hacer lo mismo.

Le ayudó a ponerse sobre las rodillas, tomándole por la cintura, acariciando su pecho, su abdomen y finalmente, atrapando su erección entre sus dedos. El cuerpo de Peter se estremecía en espasmos de placer, aprisionándolo dentro de él, consiguiendo que finalmente fuera el quien gimiera y gruñera, perdido completamente en el momento.

\- Dios, Peter… - Le mordió en la base del cuello, en donde sus tendones se tensaban por el esfuerzo. Lo besó detrás de la oreja, donde sabía que obtendría una reacción, que sintió en sus dedos alrededor de su pene. Estaban en sincronía, como siempre, solo que esta vez había sido el quien había hecho todo el trabajo. – Nnnnghhhh, PeterPeterPeter….

Levantó su cuerpo, sosteniéndolo contra el suyo, logrando el ángulo perfecto, entrando y saliendo, a contratiempo del movimiento de su mano en su entrepierna. Peter puso sus manos temblorosas sobre sus muslos, encajándole las uñas en la piel, dejado caer su cabeza sobre su hombro, con los ojos cerrados, buscando su boca a ciegas, repitiendo su nombre en cada exhalación.

Neal atrapó su boca en un beso desesperado, su lengua buscando cada sabor en su interior, guardando en su memoria cada detalle de ese momento. Más despacio, rápido y mucho más lento después.

\- Oh. _Oh_ \- Se corrió dolorosamente, incapaz ya de contenerse más, Peter siguiéndole un segundo después. Un instante de placer compartido que se sentía eterno, que encerraba en si mismo la esencia de lo que ambos sentían. Un regalo que atesorarían hasta el último día de su vida.

+++++

  
\- No fue tan malo, ¿o si? – Neal estaba recostado sobre su pecho, pasando sus manos sobre la piel, respirando con calma, su corazón latiendo acompasado al ritmo del de Peter, que sentía bajo su mejilla. Feliz y satisfecho.

\- Uhm… tendrás que ir a la oficina a avisar que estaré incapacitado para realizar cualquier actividad física por las próximas 24 horas. – Sus manos recorrían suavemente su espalda, su brazo sobre su cuerpo, una última declaración de posesión que significaba muchas cosas diferentes tras este encuentro.

\- Peter… Gracias, no sabes lo que esto significa para mí…

\- Oh, creo que tengo una idea, Maquiavelo… - Sintió la sonrisa de Neal sobre su pecho y no pudo resistir el besar su cabeza, revolviéndole los cabellos.

\- La próxima vez…

\- Yeah… ahora cállate y déjame dormir. - Se acomodó entre las sábanas, apretando el abrazo, enredando sus piernas entre las de Neal, encadenándolo a su lado.

\- Oh… dominante hasta el final.

\- Uhm… y tu eres muy exigente para ser tan sumiso.

\- Dicen por ahí que dentro de un… - Lo besó, porque era el método más sencillo de hacerlo callar, nada más que por eso.


End file.
